Home safety is a concern for many homeowners and renters. Those seeking to protect or monitor their homes often wish to have video and audio communications with visitors, for example, those visiting an external door or entryway. Audio/Video (A/V) recording and communication doorbell systems provide this functionality, and can also aid in crime detection and prevention. For example, audio and/or video captured by an A/V recording and communication doorbell can be uploaded to the cloud and recorded on a remote server. Subsequent review of the A/V footage can aid law enforcement in capturing perpetrators of home burglaries and other crimes. Further, the presence of an A/V recording and communication doorbell at the entrance to a home acts as a powerful deterrent against would-be burglars.